


When Hamilton Gets Into A Fight With Jefferson

by Skylarksky509



Series: When You Are Annoyed But Worried About Alexander Hamilton By Hercules Mulligan [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Just About All The Characters Are Lawyers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hurt Tomas Jefferson, Minor Violence, Other, Worried Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: Hamilton gets into a fight with Jefferson and Hercules worries.





	When Hamilton Gets Into A Fight With Jefferson

_** 3rd Person POV ** _

The Revolutionary. A world renown law office known for their dynamic stances on the major political topics of day to day life in America. They also serve anyone who comes to them with a case even if they don't have the money to pay for the service. The Revolutionary is ran by formal general, George Washington. George Washington actually filled his office with men and women who at one point served under him. However, not everyone who works there served under him or in the military. There is quite a few people that just happened to recently get out of law school. With being so dynamic in their stances, The Revolutionary happens to have quite a few enemies but their main one is The King's Law. The King's Law is ran by a well known british man called George King. King and his law office are basically against everything The Revolutionary stands for. Oddly enough, King gets enough cases to compete with Washington's office which makes their tensions very well known in the news. 

Since The Revolutionary and its boss stand for human equality, they just so happen to have a lot of LGBT+ couples in the firm. Even George Washington, himself, happens to be bisexual with a loving wife, Martha. A lot of the couples' dynamics work greatly for the firm and George Washington. A lot of the couples are also very strong lawyers and even work better as teams. Alexander Hamilton and his fashion designer/lawyer boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan, happen to be one of those dynamic couples who are known for saving each other from themselves. Alexander Hamilton is a small, hot shot who doesn't back down from any challenge no matter what the situation is. He also is a workaholic who rarely sleeps or eat unless someone has forced him to. Hamilton has a troubling past which typically brings him a lot of grief in certain situations and leads to his self-destructive habits. In his work, he is deemed 'The Little Lion' for his fiery nature. Hercules Mulligan is a giant teddy bear full of mothering traits. He has a tall and built frame which tends to give off a very menacing look to those who don't know him. In his group of friends and co-workers, he deemed the "Mom Friend" of the group because of his mothering ways that come in helpful or dealing with his boyfriend. Like most of his friends and co-workers, he has had an alright childhood that was happy but not completely so. Due to how he acted in highschool and due to his childhood, he has anxiety which leads him to be always worried over his boyfriend even if he doesn't show it. 

Because of the way these two function, they are the most dynamic of the couples who work at office. This also with the fact that Hamilton has to most tension between himself and his co-worker Thomas Jefferson who doesn't nothing but try to angry him. Thomas Jefferson is a rich farmer from Virginia who had almost everything given to him on a silver platter from what Hamilton says. Before Jefferson joined the office, he was living in France doing freelancer work. During his few years in France, he happened to meet the marquis de Lafayette who lead him to work at The Revolutionary with them. Lafayette, as the title suggests, is a person of nobility in France but they greatly prefers America and its culture over France's. Even though Lafayette is close friends with Alexander, they still somehow remains friends with Thomas Jefferson as well. They do disagree with each other a lot. Jefferson likes to use his money to show off to people if that is buying ridiculous and expensive items or if its laying down large tips at restaurants. This tends to drive people away from him and it also happens to be part of why he and Hamilton disagree so often. 

Alexander Hamilton grew up on a poor little island in the middle of the Caribbean and hates Jefferson for his money and his rich methods of life. Most days the two of them can barely be within 5 feet of each other without getting into some sort of fight over some random and ridiculous topic. They acted like the definition of mortal enemies most of the time. Every once in a while, they both strongly agree with each other but that is on very rare occasions. 

Typically when the two get into fights, James Madison and/or Hercules are there to stop them before it gets to far. With Madison and Mulligan working together to stop the fights, actual fights weren't very common. It was usually just arguments that went on forever and ever. Even if Madison or Mulligan was sick, the other typically wasn't sick. There never not Jefferson or Hamilton lover to break up the fights or arguments. That didn't mean there wasn't a chance of that happening one day but a lot of people weren't prepared for when it did happen though.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of February in New York City, the home of The King's Law and The Revolutionary. George Washington was just putting his phone back on his desk after a call from Hercules Mulligan saying he couldn't come in due to being sick. Mulligan being sick was very rare but everyone got sick at some point. Washington brought an exhausted hand down his face as he thought about how Mulligan being sick made sense. He had noticed that Alexander had walked in alone this morning which wasn't odd but there was no Mulligan following behind him. A sharp ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Without looking to see who the caller was, he answered and brought the phone to his ear. 

"Hello. This is George Washington speaking." He leaned back in his rolling chair.

"Sir. This is James Madison. I am calling in sick today due to the fact that I have a small fever and I am in no position to get work down with out falling asleep on my laptop." Madison attempts to say clearly but just ends in a coughing fit. 

George sighs and politely waits a moment for James to stop coughing. 

"Alright. I hope you get better quickly. Rest up and come back when you feel better. Godspeed."

"Thank you, sir. See you later." Madison ends the phone call. 

George sets his phone back down with a sigh and stands up to go make sure Jefferson and Hamilton are not fighting yet. When he had woken up that morning, he just had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong today. He just hoped that the two looked up to him enough that they would stop if he commanded so. It was highly unlikely they would even be willing to listen but who knows. Washington leaves his office with a small thought of 'There goes hiding in my office so I could work.' 

In the breakroom, Lafayette and John Laurens are sitting on the couch with cups of coffee and gossiping about other co-workers. Hamilton stood at the counter and stared at the coffee machine as if it would brew faster somehow. He was lost in thought over the fact that Mulligan was sick. He just had a cold and Hamilton knew that but it didn't stop him from worrying over him. Lafayette looks over at Hamilton and frowns.

"Mon petit lion. How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

Hamilton stares at the machine in from of him for a minute or two longer before turning to Lafayette. "If you can't see me staring at the coffee machine, then I will have you know that I have only had one cup all day. That is why I wish the coffee would brew faster because I am ready to fall asleep anywhere but I also need to work today. I have some deadlines I need to meet." 

"Are you sure you haven't have more than just one cup so far. I have seen your ability to forget how many cups you have actually had because you were speed type as you drank the coffees." John interjects. 

"No. I've actually only had one cup. Herc locked up all the coffee machine at home after I brewed one cup. I also left a little later so I rushed here without picking up another cup at a coffee shop. I was just working since I got here but then the words started to stop coming so I came here to re-energize my brain."

"Why don't you just nap in your office. I know Herc put blankets and a pillow in your closet so you could properly energize your brain." Lafayette suggests. 

"I don't want to be caught slaking so I'll pass on napping."

"If you are doing this because Hercules is sick, then you have nothing to worry about because he just has a cold. He doesn't even have a fever, Ham." John reassures.

"I know but that doesn't stop be from worrying and you know I really don't like worrying over my loved ones because it triggers bad memories, John."

"I know. I know. But you do know he would want you to sleep and not get more coffee, Ham." John rests a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Well. If it isn't the coffee gremlin himself." An awful southern drawl echos from the break room doorway. 

Lafayette and John share an unsettled look as Hamilton whips around to face the source of his annoyance. Jefferson just smirks at Hamilton knowing that it pisses him off. Hamilton glares back.

"I don't see your protective boyfriend around, Hammy."

"Hercules is not that protective thank you very much. Shouldn't I be asking where your boy toy Madison is? However, he is always sick so I know very well where he is."

"Mon ami Thomas, if monsieur Madison is sick, I how you say send my condolences." Lafayette injects trying to deflect the coming argument. It doesn't work as Jefferson only barely acknowledges their statement with a small thank you. Thomas and Alexander quickly start sending insults back in forth ignoring the two other people in the room. Lafayette and Laurens share another meaningful look before turning back to Alexander and Thomas who were very close to punching each other or slamming the other into the nearest wall. Both inch towards their respective friends in hope that they can catch one or the other before they punch each other. 

"I'm sorry your rich family had to conceive you with a gold spoon shoved up your ass."

"Well isn't that rich coming from someone whose mother was a whore and whose home was easily destroyed by a hurricane. Your cousin probably left because he could deal with you getting into a fight with every moving object."

Alexander lunged at Thomas just as John tried to grab his collar of his shirt. Alexander hit Thomas square in the nose which made it start bleeding rather quickly. Jefferson stumbled back a step before taking his own swing which hit Hamilton's gut. Hamilton protective laced an arm across his stomach and was about to return punch when booming voice rang from the doorway. 

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Hamilton and Jefferson jump away from each other as if lightning has struck between them. Lafayette and Laurens both moved to between the two men just in case they decided to launch at the other. George Washington strode from the doorway to in front of the four people with a very unpleasant look. 

"Why was there a fight happening in the middle of my break room?"

"Jefferson started it."

"Hamilton started it." Jefferson says at the same time as Hamilton.

"I don't care who started it. I want to know why."

"Sir, he insult my mother and home."

"He insulted my family and riches. I'm pretty sure he also broke my nose."

"How many times to I need to tell you two to get along? This is getting ridiculous." Washington pinches the bridge of his nose exhaustedly. "When will you to stop purposely getting into arguments in fights? I am so close to just locking you to in a room and tellingyou to get your act together. I don't want to fire you two because you are my best lawyers but it is hard not to because of all the fighting."

"Sir-" They both stutter in sync.

"No. You are both suspended without pay for a week. Come back next week with a better plan then getting into a fight. Laurens please check Jefferson nose to see if it is broken." Washington commands before leaving the room. 

Hamilton, still cradling his waist, quickly leaves the room to go to his office with Lafayette on his tail as Laurens checks Jefferson's nose. 

"This looks broken so I suggest you go to the ER from here to get it re-set and better checked." Laurens confirms as he backs a step away from Jefferson. 

"Okay. Thanks Laurens." Jefferson replies as he leaves the room to go to his office.

"I should probably go give Hamilton a ride." Laurens follows after where Hamilton and Lafayette went.

"Ham, are you okay? That punch to the stomach looked like it hurt." Lafayette tries to sooth the whirlwind that is Alexander.

"I'm fine. Completely fine. I totally didn't just get suspended for a week. I have quite a few deadlines I need to meet before next week." Alexander rattles off. 

"It's okay, Alex. You don't have to worry so much about Herc because you'll be with him."

"True but I am still bothered about the whole break thing. I don't fight Jefferson because I want a fight. Jefferson insults my dead family and I can't let him get away with that." Hamilton slows down as he puts some of his books in his mostly packed bag.

"We all know that but the actual fist fighting isn't okay or safe."

"I know." Hamilton sighs. "It's almost lunch break. Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"I gotcha on that, Ham." John covers from the office doorway. "Let's go."

"Okay. See ya later Laf." Hamilton waves. 

With that, Laurens and Hamilton set off for Laurens's car on the street side. Once in the car, Laurens heads off for Hercules' and Hamilton's apartment.

"Is your stomach okay?"

"For the most part, yeah. I can feel that there is a bruise there so that will hurt later if I don't put ice on it." 

"Herc might just force you to take a much needed break and sleep."

"I know. I pretty tired so I am for once not against that."

Laurens laughs. "The great Hamilton is admitting he needs sleep. I never saw that coming."

Hamilton laughs as well just as they pull up to outside the apartment building. Hamilton climbs out of the car and swings his bag over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to come up stairs with you or are you good?"

"I'm good. You should get back to work but thanks for the ride."

"No problem, man. See ya later."

"See ya." 

Hamilton turns towards his apartment building and enters aiming straight for the elevator. Once on the elevator, he mindlessly pushed the button for the 3rd floor and watches as the doors close and the elevator starts moving. The ride is quite short due to Hamilton only leaving on the 3rd floor but Hamilton really didn't want to walk up the stairs with how much his stomach hurt from both the bruise and hunger. He gets off the elevator and stops at his apartment door to fish his keys out of his bag. He swings open the door to find Hercules sleeping peacefully with their cat on the couch. Hercules slowly wakes up hearing that the door is opened.

"Is it already 5?"

"No. I got sent home early for a fight with Jefferson."

Hercules shoots up almost completely knocking the cat off his lap. "You what? Are you okay?"

"I got in a fight with Jefferson due to both you and Madison being out sick. I think I broke Jefferson's nose and he got me good in the stomach." Hamilton deflatedly states.

Hercules moves their cat and walks over to Alex who was staring at the ground. Hercules puts his hands on Alex's shoulders making him raise his eyes to meet Herc's. 

"What did Jefferson say?"

"He insulted my mother and home and then went on to say that my cousin left me because I argue with anything that moves." Hamilton leans into Hercules who hugs him. 

"Aw baby. You know that is not true. Your mother did what she had to. She was just protecting you and your brother and cousin left because he couldn't handle the world. Not because of anything you did."

"I know. That doesn't stop me from wanting Jefferson to not say those kinds of things." 

"I know. Now can I see your stomach, please? I want to see how bad the bruise is."

Instead of responding, Alex takes off his suit jacket and unbuttons part of his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise covering part of the middle of his stomach. Hercules tskes and quickly grabs a medium sized ice pack which he applies to Alex's stomach. Alex hisses slightly at the sudden burst of coldness on the bruise. 

"Only leave it on for an hour at a time."

Alex nods leaning tiredly into Hercules's chest. "Can we take a nap in the bed?"

"Sure." 

Hercules gently leads the falling asleep Alex to the bedroom where he lays him down. Cato, their cat, follows and hops up onto Alex's pillow as Herc quickly goes and grabs some of the blankets from the living room before joining Alex on the bed where he is already asleep. Herc kisses his forehead and wishes him goodnight before gently wrapping his arms around Alex. Slowly, Hercules falls asleep to Alex's gentle breaths. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long. (If you read my other writings) I hit writers block with about 7 or so months and was only able to write a single story in that time which is this story. The original writing is actually a lot different from this one because Alex is actually knocked out and Washington and crew takes him to the hospital where Hercules arrives completely freaked out. As I was typing it up, I found that the story didn't actually fit what I wanted this one shots series to be about so a rewrote the second half of this story. As I just suggested this is a mini series of one shots all set around Alex and Herc's relationship and places of work.


End file.
